Queen Lara (Outlaw of Gor)
Queen Lara (Donna Denton) is the murderous, sadistic, power-hungry archvillainess from the 1988 movie Outlaw of Gor aka Gor II. She is a ruthless despot who will stop at nothing. Playing the evil Queen, the beautiful Donna Denton doesn't walk...she PRANCES, like a prize show horse, showing her long legs off to her best advantage. Firstly, with the help of the powerful sorcerer Xenos (Jack Palance), the evil Queen kills her older husband, the King. She spikes his drink with some kind of drug or poison and watches as he collapses in agony at her feet, she then stabs him to death as he lies helpless on the floor. A short while later two of the heroes discover his dead body, the Queen emerges and calls for the guards to put them in chains. The two heroes flee and the Queen orders the guards to kill them, and when a loyal follower of her husband stands in the way to stop the guards, the evil Queen Lara grabs a sword and coldly stabs him to death. Later she makes the hero's girlfriend Talena (Rebecca Ferratti) fight for her freedom against various female warriors. The Queen demands the fighters kill Talena as she and the gathered crowd watch the cruel entertainment with great excitement. The first warrior is defeated by Talena, much to the Queen's annoyance. The Queen then informs Talena that the next fight won't be so easy, Talena asks for Queen Lara to fight her instead, but Lara tells Talena she would much rather have the pleasure of watching her die from the comfort of her throne. Talena is then made to fight two women at once, she ends up defeating them both which enrages the evil Queen, who has Talena taken back to her cell. Lara is then taken to the mines to watch from a balcony as her slaves are whipped and worked hard. Suddenly the ceiling in the cave starts to crumble and the guards call for the gates to be opened to let the slaves out. But Queen Lara demands that the slaves are kept inside and calls for the gates to be shut and the slaves sent back into the cave, as the roof continues to crumble. She commands that the living slaves carry out the dead, and then openly suggests that she stopped the slaves escaping because she enjoys seeing people suffer. Tension between the Queen and her co-conspirator Xenos start to mount, Lara, drunk with power, says she wants to see Xenos kneel before her in acknowledgement that she is the ruler of the land, and his superior. But Xenos says he only kneels to his God. Xenos also seems desperate to get rid of the hero Cabot (Urbano Barberini), and secretly makes a deal with him that he will be set free if he returns to his home land. Cabot refuses however, and when the Queen discovers that Xenos attempted to make this deal behind her back she becomes angry with him. Lara seems infatuated with the hero Cabot, and tries to talk him into ruling with her. He refuses her words and attempts at seduction, which angers her. She then demands he confess publicly to the murder of the King, while her guard whips him, but he refuses. Cabot is then brought outside to be publicly executed. As Xenos toasts to the death of Cabot, the wicked Queen betrays and murders him, using her favourite method, a stab with a sword. Lara then demands that Cabot be killed, and warriors are brought out to do the honours. Cabot and the warriors then battle to the death for the entertainment of the evil Queen. Cabot defeats all of the warriors, and a man called The Hunter is sent out to try and finish the job. But Cabot and the other heroes bring Lara's deception to light, by telling everyone that she was the one that killed the King. The Hunter seems to believe them, and throws his spear at Queen Lara as she sits on her throne. The hurled spear pierces through her evil body, killing her. Gallery OutlawOfGor DonnaDenton6.jpg OutlawOfGor DonnaDenton3.jpg OutlawOfGor DonnaDenton4.jpg OutlawOfGor DonnaDenton2.jpg OutlawOfGor DonnaDenton5.jpg OutlawOfGor DonnaDenton7.jpg outlawofgor (8).jpg screenshot_6320.png outlawofgor (16).jpg screenshot_6321.png outlawofgor (59).jpg screenshot_6322.png screenshot_6323.png outlawofgor (89).jpg outlawofgor (62).jpg outlawofgor (98).jpg screenshot_6324.png screenshot_6325.png screenshot_6326.png outlawofgor.jpg Donna Denton - Outlaw of Gor.gif 103458b1.jpg Cap.jpg Category:1980s Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Betrayer Category:Bloodsport Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Cape Category:Conspirator Category:Coward Category:Crown Category:Deceiver Category:Failed Seduction Category:Freud Buster Category:Greedy Category:High Heels Category:Leotard Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Murder: Stabbing Category:Neutral Evil Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Queen Category:Sadist Category:Seat Of Authority Category:Sex Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Slave Owner Category:Sword Category:The Vamp Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Tyrant Category:Demise: Skewered Category:Fate: Deceased